1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method for preparing catalysts useful in the manufacture of dicarboxylic acid anhydride by the oxidation of hydrocarbons. More particularly, it is directed to the preparation of catalysts suitable for producing maleic anhydride from n-butane, n-butenes, 1,3-butadiene or a mixture thereof.